User talk:DiceRoller
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter-Strike Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DiceRoller page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrikerBack (Talk) 07:15, July 8, 2010 Steam Add me please, MKPMASTER. B-MAN 22:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC {C Also, I am not sure why you couldn't add me but if you want to try again it is tehberb. If you want I can add you. Sorry to keep on bugging you but now we are voting. Unit per second How do you know a weapon can affect the movement speed of a player? --ConTraZ VII 06:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Image galleries Please use the category "Image galleries" as opposed to "Image Galleries". --StrikerBack 18:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: M1014 Done. --StrikerBack 00:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Scout If scout is not a sniper, what category is it? --ConTraZ VII 02:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Eh, it's not a real sniper rifle but for the purposes of CSS it's categorized as one Screenshots I knew it got a little fishy when you said Deleted Scenes was laggy. Anyway, we could use pictures for all of the official Counter-Strike (could be any of the games) "zones". We need a Bomb defuse zone/Gallery page. Inside that gallery we need all of the zones in the official maps. I think the same is for the Hostage rescue zone page although B-Man already added Counter-Strike 1.6 pictures. When you take the pictures disable your HUD and make your gun invisible. I forgot the certain commands. If you need help ask ConTraZ, B-Man, or CS Specialist. They are pro picture takers. Saytun 22:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just become spectator and take those pictures with ease. --ConTraZ VII 01:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 21:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Steyr Scout It is not really a sniper rifle but a general purpose rifle. See here for proof. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']] 03:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know already, hence why I said that Elites Where did you get that information about the Elites? --StrikerBack 16:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) here. Read at will: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Source :Good enough for me. --StrikerBack 07:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's great talking to you again. I hope you get back on Steam soon. Saytun 18:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello How have you been doing? --Saytun 04:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : It's great talking to you. Good luck with the mod. --Saytun 19:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Sounds like it has some serious potential. I wish the best of luck. ----Saytun 01:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Did You Know As of right now, the Did you know... section is available exclusively to administrators. We keep it restricted to prevent vandalism, especially because it is featured on the main page. If you would like, StrikerBack and I are willing to post suggestions. --Saytun 21:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Did You Know + Blogs The Did You Know section cycles (randomly) after a short period of time, similar to every other wiki. All of the facts are located on the Template:Did You Know page. I will talk to StrikerBack about reinstating the blogs. --Saytun 20:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! TheNeXusCore (talk) 20:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC)